I'm Willing To Do Whatever
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Part of the Just Ask Verse, set immediately after No Envy, No Fear.  Harvey/Mike


Mike talks in his sleep.

Well, technically, it's more like muttering, senseless words pressed into Harvey's neck (because Mike is a limpet that won't stop tangling limbs even during sleep). Harvey can't help but let out a small laugh every time he manages to pick up the odd word, like lemon, or pig, or constitution. More often than not though it sounds like _Harvey_ and Harvey lets himself smile at that, because it's cute, (although he would deny it even under threat of death), and it feeds his possessive nature that Mike is thinking about him even in sleep.

Mike shifts, mutters something that sounds suspiciously like "hotdog" and slides his lips across Harvey's chest.

Things were said last night, to placate Mike, to get him to understand the reasoning behind a lot of things Harvey does and he's well aware that it's not enough, that one day he'll have to open up completely to Mike, tell him the things from his past that lurk in the shadows, make him wake in the middle of the night with a sick feeling in his stomach and a cold sweat on his forehead. But Mike seems happy right now, arching his hips lazily, automatically, into Harvey's thigh and he can still feel Mike's erection and he wonders how Mike managed to actually sleep last night, having been fucked within an inch of his life and not allowed to come. Mike groans slightly and Harvey turns them both, presses him down into the mattress and a frown flickers across his face as Harvey pulls away, far enough to get condoms and lube from the drawer, but close enough to keep a hand on Mike.

He keeps wondering when this will peter out, the need to touch Mike, to fuck him whenever he can, to kiss him deep and swallow Mike's groans, but it just keeps on, as strong as ever and Harvey is slowly coming to terms with the fact that it may never go away.

Mike shifts, arches his hips sleepily upwards as Harvey wraps his hand around his already hard dick, a quiet moan slipping from his lips and Harvey flips the lid of the lube open with his thumb. Mike moans again when Harvey uncurls his fingers, shifts and his hands make an abortive effort to seek Harvey out, fingers twitching against nothing as he reaches upwards, mutters Harvey's name, then shifts again, throws one arm over his eyes. Harvey pours lube onto his fingers and gently spreads Mike's thighs, running his other hand down the soft skin on the inside and dips his fingers below, pushing one gently into the heat of Mike's body. He's still loose from last night, and one goes in easily as Mike pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and shifts closer to him. He's on the edge of sleep, and Harvey knows that it can take him ages to wake up properly, but he wants Mike's body to still be sleep lax when he pushes inside so he stills, runs his fingers through Mike's hair. Harvey adds another finger and Mike's eyes flutter.

Harvey pulls his fingers out and rolls the condom over his dick.

Mike's coming to when Harvey leans forward, pulls his leg up and pushes in slowly, his eyes fluttering in a vain attempt to wake and Harvey leans down, pushes in all the way and kisses Mike's mouth.

"Harvey..." Mike breathes out, his eyes snapping open as his hands clutch at Harvey's shoulders.

"Shhh, it's ok Kiddo, I got you," he says as Mike wakes completely, lets out a shaking breath and Harvey pulls out all the way.

"Jesus," Mike groans and Harvey lets out a chuckle as he pushes back in all the way, shifts slightly and feels Mike's fingers tighten against his shoulders.

"I did tell you..." Harvey leans forward, brushes his lips across Mike's, "that I would fuck you open," Mike shudders and lifts his head enough to smash their mouths together, groaning into the kiss as Harvey fucks him into the mattress. It doesn't take long for Mike to come, especially after Harvey wraps his fingers around his dick again, Mike's been hard since last night, probably riding on the edge of pleasure and Harvey knows that feeling all too well. He fucks him in the way that he knows makes him come quickly, deep and hard, and twists his hand around his dick as he comes.

Harvey presses his forehead to Mike's shoulder, surges his hips forward and comes too, teeth worrying the thin skin over Mike's collar bone.

"Can you wake me like that every morning?" Mike says in an amused, yet blissed out voice, his hands painting patterns over Harvey's back and Harvey lets out an undignified snort, lifts his head and runs his hands through Mike's sweaty hair.

"If you behave I might think about it," he replies and Mike grins up at him, wriggles slightly and his breath hitches as Harvey pulls out. "Go shower," he says and Mike closes his eyes, lazily lifts his arm in a mock salute as Harvey stands and makes his way into the kitchen to fix caffeine.

* * *

><p>He's mid way through lathering up his hair with Harvey's ridiculously expensive shampoo that smells maddeningly good (and reminds him of having his nose buried in Harvey's hair), when Harvey slips into the shower behind him and pulls him back against him. There are suds in his eyes and Harvey lifts a hand, runs it through Mike's hair and presses his fingers into Mike's scalp. Mike groans in pleasure, he can't help himself, but jumps slightly as he feels something hard press between his ass cheeks. Harvey soothes, strong fingers in his hair and soft words in his ear as he pushes something inside Mike and Mike can't help the flush of arousal that creeps up his spine.<p>

"Wha?" He manages to get out, succinctly and eloquently and Harvey lets out a small laugh as he spins Mike around and uses both thumbs to wipes the suds out of Mike's eyes. Mike blinks a few times, shifts on his feet and nearly collapses as the something inside him hits that spot inside.

"Easy," Harvey mutters, holding him up and smiling almost evilly at him, "I told you I would make you wear one of these to work," Harvey says, pressing gently at the butt plug (because now Mike is well aware what it is). Mike's knees go weak again and he presses his forehead to Harvey's shoulder.

"Fuck, don't do that," Harvey chuckles and Mike lifts his head, glares at him, "you seriously want me to wear this all day? Harvey I can hardly move without wanting to come," Mike whines and Harvey grins again, pours a generous dollop of shampoo onto his palm.

"Well I suggest you put all our lessons in practice then, wouldn't want you ruining a suit, even one as deplorable as yours, without me telling you to," he says, rubbing his hands together and running them through his hair. He closes his eyes as he rubs hard, bubbles forming between his fingers and Mike lifts his hands automatically, rubbing his own fingers through Harvey's hair. Harvey groans, and Mike bites on his bottom lip. Every move Mike makes sends sparks up his spine and he really has no idea how he's going to be able to manage a whole day of this, a whole day of torture. And now all he wants it to take the day off and fuck like rabbits till tomorrow morning.

Harvey shakes his hands off, turns and holds his chin between his thumb and forefinger, twisting his head to either side and running his other hand down his cheeks.

"Don't shave," he says, squinting his eyes up slightly as he appraises Mike and Mike finds himself squirming under the scrutiny. Harvey lets him go and pushes him gently out of the shower and Mike stumbles, tries to catch his footing as the butt plug presses up against his prostate.

"I genuinely think you're trying to kill me," he mutters, glaring at Harvey. Harvey raises an eyebrow.

"You honestly think you wouldn't be dead already if I was?"

"Good point," Mike swallows, grips at the towel in his hands and gingerly makes his way to the bedroom to pull some clothes on.

* * *

><p>"Mike would you hurry the hell up?" Harvey glances at his reflection one more time, straightens his tie and runs a gentle hand over his hair as Mike mutters something darkly from the sitting room. "What was that?"<p>

Mike appears, stupid messenger bag over his shoulder and a glare on his face. There's a pretty blush across his cheekbones and a slight sheen of sweat across the bridge of his nose.

"I hate you, for real this time," Mike says and Harvey laughs, winds an arm around his waist and pulls him close. Mike draws in a breath but doesn't close his eyes, doesn't lose his footing and Harvey feels a swell of pride.

"See? You're getting used to it already, that's my boy," he says and Mike glares some more. Harvey lets him go, fiddles with Mike's own tie for a second as Mike glares at him even more then pulls the door open and gestures for Mike to go out first.

He laughs to himself some more as Mike walks gingerly down the hall to the elevator bank and stabs angrily at the call button.

Harvey has never seen anyone sit so carefully before. Not even Mike, a few weeks ago and their epic sex session that included four rounds in one night. But Mike lowers himself so slowly onto the back seat of the town car that Ray gives him a strange look in the rear view mirror and Harvey bites on his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing again. When Mike is sitting, he lets out a shaky breath and glares at Harvey. There is barely concealed lust in his gaze and Harvey leans forward enough to brush his lips over Mike's and taste the coffee on his breath.

"You're doing so good," he mutters and pulls away to see Mike's cheeks flush even more, "think you can last all day?" He asks, stroking his fingers gently over Mike's dick and Mike whimpers, hands clutching at Harvey's arms.

"No," he bites out and somehow manages to glare at Harvey, again. Harvey raises an eyebrow and stops the gently stroking of his fingers and Mike moans, "yes, dammit, yes, if you want me too, I'll last all goddamn week," Mike admits, and Harvey smirks, to cover up the fact that he wants to forget about work and lock Mike up for the rest of the day, and the fact that it's almost humbling to have Mike admit to something like that.

"Good," Harvey says, letting Mike go and sitting back, pulling his phone from his pocket, "because we have a client meeting in half an hour and I expect you to attend," Harvey looks out of the window to hide his smirk at Mike's nauseated expression.

* * *

><p>He thinks he might die. And for real this time. There have been a lot of times when Mike has been sure he is going to die from something Harvey does, but this time, he knows for sure, one hundred per cent positive that he's going to expire right here in the middle of the boardroom and slide off his chair into a crumpled heap under the table, a crumpled heap of boneless and probably come covered Mike. And that right there is a horrible image.<p>

He's totally going to haunt Harvey's smug ass.

Mike's pretty much managed to pick up most things that the clients and Harvey have said, but he's transfixed by the expression on Harvey's face whenever he glances at Mike. Not really his face though, his eyes, Mike's learnt, over the last however long they've been doing this, that Harvey gives everything away in his eyes. Mike's learnt to look at them rather than the frown lines on his forehead or the set line of his mouth. And right now his eyes are dark and dangerous and Mike wants to shudders every time they land on Mike.

Except shuddering would drive the plug deeper and probably draw out the groan that's been hovering just behind his lips since Harvey pushed it snug inside his body.

He shifts, stifles a gasp and Harvey's eyes slide from dark and dangerous to amused and aroused in a second.

"I think that about covers everything," Harvey's saying and Mike heaves an internal sigh of relief as the clients nod, satisfied, they shake hands with everyone and Mike manages to surreptitiously wipe his clammy hands across his pants before he shakes and then they're ifinally/i leaving and Harvey has him pressed up against the wall with his hands in his hair.

"Such a good boy," he's practically purring and Mike wants to just give up and come right there, "only a few hours left," he finishes, letting Mike go so suddenly that Mike nearly slides down the wall in the boneless come covered heap he was talking about earlier.

"I hate you," he manages to say and Harvey smirks, the bastard.

"Now that's a massive fabrication and we both know it. Don't you have work to do?" he asks, straightening out his vest and Mike wants to run his hands over the soft fabric.

"Sadist."

* * *

><p>To give the kid his credit, he's done incredibly well not to come in his pants yet. But Harvey has found the flushed look on his cheeks a little bit more than distracting, especially in a client meeting where the kid had his fingers gripped tight around the arms of the chair and kept shifting and biting on his lower lip and if he saw one more moment of that, he was going to haul Mike from his chair and fuck him over the board room table.<p>

He never actually thought Mike would do as well as he has done. The kid's willing and eager but Harvey didn't realise just how dedicated he was to this, to them and they're relationship rules. He should be a little worried at the fact that Mike's come into his life and broken every single rule Harvey ever had, including the most important about 'never at work', but he's a little too distracted by the hum under his skin when he thinks about Mike being stretched open for him all day.

"How are the…" Donna says over the intercom and Harvey cuts her off.

"Not now Donna," Donna laughs and Harvey sees her brush her hair off her shoulders.

"That good huh? I should start my own business, _Donna's Sex Toys_," she muses and Harvey glares at her through the glass. She just smiles in her innocent way and turns back to her computer.

And a few minutes later Harvey finds himself at Mike's desk and he's totally focused on work, thank you very much, he's not about to drag Mike to the nearest bathroom and give the kid what he needs. Nope.

He wouldn't even if Mike was at his desk, which he isn't and Harvey frowns, grabs the nearest associate who looks like he might pee his pants given the fact that Harvey Specter is talking to him and stutters out that Mike's in the bathroom.

Luckily, its blissfully empty apart from one locked stall that Harvey assumes is Mike.

"Rookie?" There's small intake of breath and a lock clicks and Mike's glaring face appears around the door. Harvey smirks, and reaches back to lock the bathroom door.

"You ok kid?"

"No…I'm not," Mike says, sitting back on the closed toilet, and letting his head drop into his hands, there's a slight shake in his body and Harvey, mindful of his suit pants, squats in front of him and pulls his hands away from his face.

"What's up?" The blush on Mike's cheeks is darker than it was earlier and Mike surges forward, hands on Harvey's face, and kisses him with a noise that sounds like he's dying. Harvey can't do anything other than kiss him back. He stands, pulls Mike with him, somehow managing to get them both on their feet without breaking lip contact and Mike grinds against Harvey's hip, slide his mouth across Harvey's jaw. "Mike, stop."

Mike groans, but he knows that Harvey hates to repeat himself so he stops, slams his eyes shut and breathes in deeply through his nose before he opens them again.

"I can't do it, I need…" he says and Harvey grips at Mike's chin to keep his eyes on his and he can't deny the fact that he loves the way his thumb, the pad of it, seems to fit perfectly in the dip below Mike's bottom lip.

"Yes you can," Harvey says and Mike shakes his head.

"No, fuck Harvey, I…"

"You can do, and you will," Harvey lets him go. iGod/i, he wants to fuck him right now, bend him over the sinks and push into that stretched body, but that's not the lesson, and Harvey told him he would make Mike wear the plug all day, and he's not about to go back on his word, no matter how much he wants to.

"Harv," Mike starts to whine but he stops when Harvey looks at him hard. Mike swallows, and nods, his nostrils flare and Harvey feels a sudden rush of love for him, for how hard he's trying, how well he's doing, and how far he's willing to go, all because Harvey told him to.

"An hour, Mike, that's all. An hour then we go home and I fuck you like you need me to, ok?" Mike nods, fingers touching Harvey's lapels and Harvey, because he's only human after all, pulls him close and kisses him hard before he lets him go. Mike's hands are shaking and Harvey wants to stop that, but he just lets him go completely, steps away. "Go do some work," he says, and unlocks the bathroom door, takes a deep breath before he walks out.

Honestly, the kid's going to be the death of him one of these days.

* * *

><p>Mike doesn't get anything done that last hour, spends most of it reading the same line over and over again, the words swimming in front of him as he tries to ignore the almost painful throbbing in his dick, and the comfortable stretch in his ass, the spike of arousal as he shifts and the taste of Harvey on his lips.<p>

The twisted bastard.

Just as Mike's about to give up, say 'fuck it' to the whole thing and lock himself in the bathroom and jerk off, Harvey appears in front of his desk. His tie is slightly loosened, like he's been tugging at it, and the top button is undone and Mike has the sudden urge to pull him forward by the tie and lick at his throat.

"We're leaving," Harvey snaps and walks away and Kyle smirks at him, makes a whipping motion and noise and Mike resists the urge to flip him the bird. The tool doesn't know what goes on behind closed doors with him and Harvey, and he's not about to give him the satisfaction of letting Kyle know he gets to him.

The elevator doors are about to shut as Mike arrives at them and he stops them with his hand before they do and slides in next to Harvey. He has first hand knowledge that Harvey would leave him in the office to make his own way home if he doesn't get down to the car by the time Ray picks them up and Mike's not about to ride his bike right now. Harvey doesn't even look at him as the doors beep, and then slide closed again, but Mike's got his back against the wall and Harvey's hands down his pants as soon as they close and the elevator moves.

"God you have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now, Mike," Harvey says, his voice strained and Mike feels a swell of pride at the fact he managed to make Harvey lose control like that.

"Jesus Harvey," he says back and Harvey groans, curling his fingers around Mike's dick and Mike thrusts his hips forward. Harvey presses his hand to Mike's hip, presses him back against the wall and tightens his grip around the base of Mike's dick.

"Too tempting," he mutters and Mike whines, low in his throat. He's been hard all day and now he finally has Harvey's hands on him and Harvey's not doing anything, just holding on. Harvey seems to shake himself, pulls his hand out from Mike's pants and straightens his jacket, clears his throat. "Right," he says, in the tone he uses whenever Jessica calls him mid coitus and Mike just breathes, tries to remember how to think properly as the doors to the elevator slide open. Harvey touches him tentatively, hand on his arm and Mike lets out a shaky breath, pushing himself off from the wall and walking out slightly ahead of Harvey, enjoying the solid hand on his lower back as Harvey guides him out. He loves the way Harvey does that, it should make him feel feminine and he should hate it, but it just makes him feel safe and looked after.

"Home Ray," Harvey says and Ray nods, smiles at Mike as Harvey opens the door and gives Mike a gentle push. Mike stumbles, slides across the seat and winches as the plug drives itself deeper, pressing against Mike's prostate hard enough that Mike sees stars. "And make it snappy," Harvey says, taking one look at Mike's face and Ray lets out a small laugh, closes the glass between them and the car glides off away from the curb into the New York traffic.

* * *

><p>Harvey wont let himself touch Mike, not now he's so close to loosing it himself, because he knows he wont be able to stop himself from pressing Mike into the back seat and stripping him bare, losing himself in Mike's more than willing body. Mike's practically vibrating, his knuckles white as he grips at his knees and Harvey really wants to touch him.<p>

"You ok?" he asks and Mike nods absently mindedly, not looking at Harvey. "Mike, look at me," Mike snaps his eyes over to Harvey's.

"Fine," he says, his voice quiet and he puts his hand on the seat between them, spreads his fingers out and looks down at them. Harvey does the same, brushing his fingers against Mike's and Mike seems to calm a little.

That is until the car grinds to a halt and the impatient shudders are back in Mike's body. He barely has enough wherewithal to say goodnight to Ray who just smiles in his long suffering, amused way at Mike's retreating back as Harvey says goodnight and thank you.

Mike would be bouncing from leg to leg if he could, Harvey can see the signs of desperation in him and he smirks slightly to himself, even though he can feel the need to touch Mike himself, its almost over whelming but Mike holds himself back from throwing himself at Harvey in the elevator, which Harvey's particularly glad about. He doesn't want to have to get Magda to clean the private elevator tomorrow.

Harvey shuts the door behind them and sheds his jacket, dumps his briefcase in the hallway as Mike practically stumbles through the apartment. Harvey finds him in the bedroom, shirt already gone, hands clasped behind his back and his head bowed and _God_ that sight shouldn't be as intensely erotic as it is. Mike's chest heaves and he looks up at Harvey, eyes wide, his lips part and his tongue darts out to wet the bottom one and Harvey growls slightly, reaches Mike and pulls him tight to his chest, hands flat against Mike's back and Mike winds his arms around Harvey's neck.

"Ask me for it Mike," Harvey says against Mike's neck, words muttered against his skin but Mike obviously hears loud and clear.

"God please Harvey, fuck me, please," he says breathlessly and Harvey all but throws him down onto the bed.

"Pants," he growls and Mike scrabbles at the button, pushes them down his hips. Harvey undoes his top few buttons, hauls the shirt over his head and throws it behind his back, dispensing with the normal routine of folding it neatly, too desperate to do anything other than strip and touch Mike. His own pants are next, and he toes off his shoes and socks. Mike's staring at him, hips twitching every now and then, and he swallows hard as Harvey pushes his boxers down, Mike's eyes falling to Harvey's erection and Mike licks at his lips again.

Harvey crawls over him, settles himself across Mike's thighs and runs his hands over Mike's ribs. Mike shifts, his muscles flexing as he tries to keep still. Mike's hard, his boxers tented over his dick, the cornflower blue silk (bought by Harvey of course, they match Mike's eyes) stained slightly darker by pre-come and Harvey leans down, mouths at Mike's dick through the silk and Mike practically comes right there, breathes in deeply through his nose and his hands clench around the top of the headboard, stomach muscles straining. Only when Mike's got himself under control, barely even breathing to keep still, does Harvey slide the silk down his thighs, letting his fingernails scrape slightly as he does it and Mike practically bites through his bottom lip, lets out a noise from his throat and Harvey throws the boxers over his shoulder, leans down and licks at Mike's hip bone, nips at the skin.

"You were a good boy today, Mike," he says looking up at him, and Mike swallows, "roll over."

It still makes Harvey's mouth water the way Mike responds to commands like that, without question and he rolls over, folds his arms under his head and turns it to the left, looks at Harvey over his shoulder. Harvey reaches over and grabs lube and a condom from the table drawer, runs a soothing hand down Mike's spine, over the bumps under his skin and Mike shifts like he's trying to rut against the mattress. Harvey slides his fingers downwards, presses against the base of the plug and Mike whines.

"No moving," Harvey says and Mike nods once, closes his eyes and breathes as Harvey drips lube onto Mike's ass. The lube he used this morning to push the plug in would have dried by now and Harvey doesn't want to hurt him, no matter how much he loves seeing bruises against Mike's skin, he runs his fingers around the base, listening to Mike's hitches in his breathing, watching the way his fingers tighten in the duvet. Harvey grabs the small ring on the base and tugs gently.

"Jesus Christ," Mike lets out.

"Ok?" Harvey asks and Mike nods, opens his eyes and Harvey leans across him, kisses the corner of his mouth.

"Harvey please," he sighs and Harvey sits back up, tugs again and the plug slides free with a slick pop that shouldn't be as hot as it is.

"Jesus," Mike mutters again and Harvey pushes one finger into his hole. Its strange how stretched he is, not only from the plug but from last night as well and Harvey feels Mike's muscles twitch around his fingers as he pushes another one in.

Mike's panting by the time Harvey gets a third in there, slick with lube, panting and trying hard not to push back against Harvey's fingers. God he wants to take his time. He wants to keep his fingers in Mike and watch the way Mike twitches around them, he wants to sink his dick in slowly and just stay there, Mike's muscles contracting around him but he can't. One day maybe he'll have the self control around Mike to be able to do that, but not now. He rolls the condom on, slicks himself up and pushes in hard and Mike groans something that sounds like 'love you'.

Harvey groans, fucks him like he's wanted to do all day and Mike's fingers ball at the duvet as he holds on. Harvey pulls out long enough to haul Mike to his knees and pushes back in, reaching between them and curling his fingers around Mike's dick. Mike moans, pushes back against Harvey and then forward to his grip, like he can't make up his mind what he likes more and Harvey just pulls almost completely out again and slides back in.

It doesn't take long, they're both too strung out from spending all day half hard to make it anything other than a quick release and Harvey's hips stutter, and he comes hard inside Mike, presses his head to the back of Mike's neck and twists his hand.

"Come now Mike," he says and Mike pushes his hips forward once, twice, into Harvey's tight grip, and comes himself, collapsing shortly afterwards with a contented sigh. "You did good, kid," Harvey says, pulling out of Mike and shifting to the side. Mike mumbles something, turns in Harvey's arms and presses his lips to his chest.

"I did, didn't I?" he clarifies and Harvey laughs lightly, sliding his hand down Mike's sweaty spine and pulls him closer. Mike shudders as his dick slips against Harvey's but nudges at Harvey's jaw with his nose. "It was all for you," he says sleepily and Harvey wonders how the hell he got so lucky with this kid.

"I still hate you though," Mike says, pulling his head back enough to look at Harvey with a forced disgruntled glare, "you sadistic bastard." Harvey raises an eyebrow and lets go of him, pushes himself up so he can get rid of the condom. Mike grumbles, but manages to somehow worm his way under the duvet.

"No you don't," Harvey says and Mike pulls the duvet over his head.

"Ok fine…" he says, voice muffled by the covers and Harvey rips them back and Mike's grinning now, he reaches up to Harvey, winds his hands around his neck and pulls him down. Harvey goes willingly. "We can do that again…" Mike says just before he kisses Harvey, slow and exploring like they have all the time in the world. "Just not tomorrow," he says when he pulls back, fingers running through Harvey's hair, "I don't think I can take it. Also not when we have a client meeting. Do you have any idea how hard it is to think with a rubber plug up your ass?" Harvey laughs and settles, pulls Mike so his head is against Harvey's chest and Mike lets his fingers play against his ribs.

"It might surprise you to know that I do," Mike stiffens and Harvey keeps holding on tight, not sure he can face looking at Mike right now when he knows he will spill everything if he does. Mike seems to get it and he relaxes, settles back against Harvey and he starts drawing shapes on Harvey's skin.

"Ok you have to tell me that story one day," he says, drawing a triangle for some reason and Harvey lets out a small laugh, kisses the top of Mike's head.

"I will," he says as Mike draws some kind of spiralling pattern. "Go to sleep Mike."

"Going Harvey," Mike mutters, fingers slowing to a stop. He's asleep a few moments later, breathing evening out and he mumbles _Mr Hand_ into Harvey's chest.

Harvey smiles, runs his fingers through Mike's hair and is sleep within seconds.


End file.
